Trouble Battle 2: The Consequences!
by Shinichi2504
Summary: This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2! Already saved by his friends from his enemies but now the consequences is getting into Boboiboy and his elementals. Can Boboiboy and his elementals survive the consequences? Read to find out! Rated T for language. Sequel: Trouble Battle 3: The Elementals!
1. Condition

Okay so this is the continuation of Trouble Battle, I purposely make it in different "book" or "story" because this continuation approach is different from Trouble Battle.  
So here it is! Trouble Battle 2: The Consequences! Also this continuation will be rated T for language

Remember, This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2! So if you haven't watch it, please watch it first because there will be some spoiler/plot mention here:)

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_But first, let's go to Previous Part's Last Chapter~_

_._

_._

.

"Boboiboy!"

.

.

"His pulse are very weak!" shout Fang panic  
"He lost a lot of energy! We have to take him to the infirmary now!" said Ochobot

After all of that, Fang and the others bring Boboiboy to the infirmary and the doctor agents are checking him and putting a heartbeat detector machine on him

"How's Boboiboy?" asked Commander Koko Ci who just arrived  
"He's very weak for now maybe he just need some rest…" said the doctor checking him

.

.

"Fang? What's wrong?" asked Ochobot looking at Fang  
"Ah no… I'm fine Ochobot, why are you asking?"  
"Are you sure?"

.

.

"Yeah I know but I feel so helpless… Boboiboy is stronger than all of us when it comes using his powers yet I can't even help or save him… am I that weak" said Fang while tighten his fist with angry face

"Who says… you are… weak?"

.

.

Fang only look at Boboiboy's pale face with guilt and then Boboiboy touch Fang shoulder

"Hey, everyone makes mistake… Don't even start counting… how many mistakes that I have made… from the first time I'm joining TAPOPS"  
"Hm… you have a lot mistakes you know" said Fang give a smile  
"Hehehe that's better… seeing you like this"

.

.

"Ugh!"  
"Boboiboy! You need to lay down… you're still weak" said Ochobot while pushing Boboiboy back to sleeping position with Fang's help

.

.

"Bora Ra and Ejo Jo is in custody with Sai and Shielda looking after them" said Ochobot  
"Uuhh… of course… if I split to three and then the other two fushion, of course I will lost a lot of energy" said Boboiboy weakly

.

.

"You okay after all that?" asked Fang  
"Yeah… I'm sure some rest will do the cover… But I'm worried about Halilintar, Solar and Gempa… I also need to apologize to Gempa for using him… he must be hurting pretty bad when he's with you guys"  
"But you're more hurting so I'm sure Gempa understand"  
"Well I hope everything's okay. After you got better, you can split to meet them so for now you should sleep and…" said Ochobot while tucking his blanket

Ochobot didn't finish his sentence and look down which make both Boboiboy and Fang look at each other in confused

"What's wrong Ochobot?" asked Fang  
"Ah nothing… I just hope nothing's wrong after this"

.

.

"I will patrol outside for a while… I will comeback to guard you two later" said Fang while going to the door  
"Ah Fang" called Boboiboy before his shadow power friend goes outside

"What?"

"Thanks for saving me" said Boboiboy with a weak smile to Fang

Fang only give a light smile and then he goes out from the room and Boboiboy goes back to sleep with a smile knowing that he's okay

.

.

.

For now...

.

.

.

.

.

_Now we go on to the first chapter!~_

* * *

_The Next Day_

Yaya, Ying and Gopal are going to the infimary to visit Boboiboy

"I can't wait to meet him!" said Gopal happily  
"Yeah, last night Fang said he's alright now" said Ying relief  
"But if he still asleep, then we have to come back later okay" said Yaya telling both of them  
"Okay!"

When they arrived, they saw Fang and Ochobot outside with shock and worried face which make three of them surprised. They run to meet them

"Fang? Ochobot? What's going on?" asked Yaya worried looking at them  
"Yeah, why are you two outside?" asked Ying confused  
"Boboiboy… he…"

Ochobot can't continue his words and Fang is still shock

"Dey! you two! Seriously tell us what's wrong!?" shout Gopal shaking Fang's body

Suddenly someone open the door which give an irritated quite high voice

"Can you all keep it down!"

"Boboiboy!- eh?!" shout Yaya, Ying and Gopal

It turns out the one who comes out is Boboiboy Halilintar

"Wait what is going on?" asked Yaya confused and worried  
"Why are you in Halilintar form?" asked Ying

Suddenly other person goes beside him which turns out to be Boboiboy Gempa. That make Yaya, Ying and Gopal even more confused

"Halilintar, you go back inside and help the doctors, I will stay here and talk to them"  
"Okay then, you tell them about him. Because I had enough telling that little commander of him" said Halilintar with grim but worried face

While Gempa make Halilintar comes back inside, he shut the door and meet them

"Gempa! How's Boboiboy, Taufan, Thorn, Blaze, Ice?!" asked Ochobot worry  
"Solar with the doctors are still helping them… Honestly I don't know either… especially Boboiboy…" said Gempa worried looking at Fang and Ochobot

"Okay please what is going on… what happen to Boboiboy?!" asked Ying angry

Gempa look at Ochobot and Fang and then he look at the three of them

"Boboiboy… is in critical condition… along with Taufan, Thorn, Blaze and Ice..."  
"WHAT?!" shout Yaya, Ying and Gopal shock and worried

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Few hours ago,

Boboiboy was sleeping with Ochobot beside him not asleep and Fang near the door asleep while sitting on the chair. It was a quiet night but suddenly it was broke out by due to increase sound of the heartbeat machine and Boboiboy's sudden awoke

"Boboiboy! You okay!?"

Boboiboy didn't answer Ochobot question and tried to control his breathing while holding his chest in pain. Fang suddenly woke up and see Boboiboy's in pain and he rush beside him. He look at the heartbeat machine and it shows his heartbeat is beating too fast and not normal

"I-I-I-"

Boboiboy tried to said something but he can't because he's fighting the pain on his chest and the other hand holding his head. Suddenly they notice that Boboiboy's eyes changing to red, blue, brown gold, red orange, light blue, green, gold alternately

"Boboiboy?! Wait, I will go find the doctor" shout both Fang worried

Before Fang goes outside, his hand was caught by Boboiboy with green eyes and look at him in pain

"haa…ha…

.

.

.

.

.

.

KUASA ELEMENTAL! KETUJUH ELEMENTAL KEPADA KUASA BAYANG! PEMIMPIN KEPADA BOBOIBOY!" shout Boboiboy in pain with blue eyes

After the watch glow and blinking, suddenly Boboiboy fainted on his bed and his heartbeat is getting faster which is not normal

"Oi Boboiboy!" shout Fang worried looking at his pale best friend uncouncious

Before Fang do anything, his watch glow very bright and seven people comes out from his watch which to be all Boboiboy's elementals. But after they all go out, Taufan, Ice, Blaze and Thorn holding their head and chest painfully. Solar and Halilintar went to them while Gempa went to Boboiboy

"I knew it! Fang! Call the doctors now!" shout Solar holding Thorn's body who's in pain  
"A-ah Okay!" said Fang while running out from the infimary in panic  
"Halilintar! You put Blaze and Taufan on the bed and try to help them, Gempa! You stay with Boboiboy, Ochobot! Tell Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung about this, I will put Thorn and Ice to the bed and try to ease their pain!"  
"Okay!"

Ochobot went outside to meet the Commander and Laksamana while Solar and Halilintar put the other four elementals to bed. All of them already fainted due to pain, Solar then put the heartbeat machine to them like it did to Boboiboy to see their heartbeat

"Solar… what is going to happen…" asked Gempa speechless seeing all four elementals there with Boboiboy unconcious but his heartbeat is very fast

"This is the price of using his own body energy… their life is at stake... For now, we have to help them to keep alive"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

The approach of the plot is quite different right? That's why I make it in different "book" or "story".  
If you guys didn't get the plot or have many questions, no worries there will be explanations in later chapters so I hope this chapter is okay for you guys and sorry if it's too short... I will make it longer in later chapters


	2. Forcing

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"This is the price of using his own body energy… their life is at stake... For now, we have to help them to keep alive"

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

All three of them speechless and holding their breath hearing Gempa explanation of what happen but not as shock at Fang who remembering that time

"Look, I know you guys have many ques-"  
"A LOT OF QUESTIONS!" shout all of them interupted Gempa's words which shock him

"Okay okay… one by one, I will try my best to answer it"

"So… what is going to happen to them?" asked Fang  
"For now, the doctors, Solar and Halilintar are trying their best to keep all five of them alive while the energy of the watch is restoring itself we don't know how long so that it can help to get their body energy back faster" said Gempa in worried looking at the door

"But I don't understand, if all seven of you comes out then the power watch energy will also be reduced right? Also if I remember correctly, Halillintar said that you guys can't come out for long due to that" asked Yaya  
"As for now, Boboiboy called not only three but all seven of us, so our time here is likely unlimited thanks to Solar creating this feature. Yes the price of calling us is that the power watch energy is reduced but we don't have a choice"

"But I don't know Solar making this feature?" asked Ochobot confused  
"This is actually the first feature that Solar made but he didn't tell you about it because he's more focusing to perfect the Trio Elemental Help Signal feature instead"  
"Why Boboiboy didn't use this feature when he was captured?" asked Gopal  
"Because he's not sure that this feature is save or not since Solar never tell you Ochobot. If Solar already told you then the feature is already done and perfect… well now, it's just like a prototype but we are forced to use it"

"Hmm… But how come you, Solar and Halilintar be okay?" asked Ying  
"Because we were locked by the watch when Boboiboy is using his own body energy, so our energy is not affected… To be exact, we're not in the power watch when that happen so that's why three of us are okay"  
"But why suddenly Boboiboy called all seven of you?"  
"For that… For calling all elementals, it was actually us who force him"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

In the power watch, the elementals are in one place with each other. The place is like a huge park with grass, trees and etc.  
Taufan, Blaze and Thorn are playing with each other since they are Trio Troublemaker, Halilintar and Gempa are talking together near the three with chairs and table that was made by earth thanks to Gempa while Solar and Ice are sitting near them but Solar is playing with his gloves while listening to Halilintar and Gempa and Ice are asleep with his head on the table

"But seriously! I don't understand why Boboiboy friends with Gopal and Fang, they bother him like that but they didn't do it to each other" said Halilintar angrily while Gempa just hearing his ranting  
"Halilintar… You know how Fang react if Gopal is messing with him unlike Boboiboy who can control his emotion... beside Gopal and Fang are always there for Boboiboy as their best friend, not to mention if something's wrong, they will save him like they did few hours ago" said Gempa calming Halilintar  
"Ish, but I still don't like them"

"Halilintar! Stop being a Tsundere! I know you're grateful at them for rescuing Boboiboy!" shout Taufan from afar with Thorn and Blaze laughing beside them  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN BLUE HEAD?!" shout Halilintar glaring with red face to the Trio Trouble Maker  
"Run away!" shout Blaze and Thorn laughing with three of them run away  
"Ish.."

"Hey Gempa, why Halilintar don't like them? Well I know they're annoying but..." asked Solar  
"Ahh, Gopal and Fang always make fun of Boboiboy years ago in Grade school like when he's asleep at class they woke him up which make the whole class laugh at him, and if I remember correctly, both Fang and Gopal decorate his school table very girly which make him have to visit School Counseling for a month. Boboiboy was mad but only for a moment since they're still his best friends"

"Well not once! Almost every time if they have time until now" said Halilintar tighten his fist  
"At least they didn't use Boboiboy's or should I say your phobia" said Ice slightly awake looking at Halilintar  
"Wha- well- AHH NEVERMIND!" shout Halilintar holding his anger

The others then laugh at Halilintar's reaction especially the Trio Trouble Maker

It was calm moment but suddenly Ice sitting up while holding his head also Taufan, Thorn and Blaze suddenly stop playing and hold their head in confused. Few seconds later, they look surprised

"Ice? What's wrong?" asked Solar looking at Ice

"Taufan, Blaze, Thorn! What's wrong with you three?" shout Gempa worried looking at the Trio Troublemaker coming close to them while holding their head

"I don't know… I just got a sudden major headache" said Taufan confused  
"It was hurt very bad… but now, I don't feel anything" said Thorn  
"Yeah… what is going on?" asked Blaze

Halilintar, Gempa and Solar look at each other in worried faces. Gempa use his watch to open a hologram which to be showing Boboiboy asleep in the infimary bed with Ochobot beside him

"Boboiboy looks fine…" said Ice looking at the hologram  
"Okay that's weird… I thought he would-"

Solar was interrupted when they was Boboiboy suddenly awoke while holding his head and chest in pain. That make Halilintar, Solar and Gempa sit up panic

"Boboiboy!" shout the Trio Troublemaker  
"I knew it! his getting the pain!" shout Solar panic  
"What should we do?! If we leave him like that any longer then…!" shout Halilintar angrily but worried  
"We need to do something!" shout Blaze looking at Taufan and Thorn worried

Ice then gets up and see Boboiboy holding his pain which make his heart ache seeing his owner in pain like that

"Solar, we have to use that feature now.." said Ice to Solar seriously  
"Eh? but Boboiboy never used it before and I never had a chance to ask Ochobot about it"  
"We don't have a choice! To ease his pain, me and these three need to go out!"  
"Wait Ice… you don't mean?" asked Blaze shock  
"Yes… I think that headache that we got… it's that… since we're here so Boboiboy is the only one who got it…"

"But… if you go out then you four will got that pain.." said Halilintar looking grim at them but inside he's worried  
"I don't care! I'm ready for anything happens!" shout Taufan serious  
"Taufan…" said Gempa surprised  
"Halilintar… Gempa… you two know about him like I did right?"

Halilintar and Gempa shock seeing how serious Taufan is… they look at each other and give a nod

"I'm in… I'm ready" said Blaze  
"Me too" said both Thorn and Ice  
"Okay… remember… if one of you got to control Boboiboy, you need to shout 'Kuasa Elemental! Ketujuh Elemental Kepada Kuasa Bayang… Pemimpin Kepada Boboiboy' so that the feature can work and Boboiboy still have command to use us" said Solar looking up  
"Okay…" said all of them serious

"I'm sorry Boboiboy... Okay, on count of three… focus to take over Boboiboy's body… all of us!" shout Gempa and the others giving nod to him  
"1…2…3!"

"BOBOIBOY!" shout all seven of them looking up.

Their eyes suddenly turn bright with their own eyes color and then after Taufan activated the feature… all of them disappear from there and got out from Fang's watch

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

_._

All of them are shock about Taufan, Thorn, Blaze and Ice condition after hearing Gempa

"But why you guys did it?" asked Fang  
"You and Ochobot see Boboiboy's pain before he called us right?"  
"Yes…" said Ochobot remembering the horror

"Boboiboy is getting not only his own pain but also the other four pain. So what you seen when their in pain is like, Boboiboy is enduring all of that include his own pain all by himself…"

Fang tighten his fist in anger and shock, Gopal, Yaya and Ying are too shock but since they didn't see it by their eyes, they don't know how Fang and Ochobot feel like to see their best friend pain

.

.

.

.

"And... if we leave him like that any longer... he will die"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	3. Explanation

It's just happen that today's class is having a day off so I use this chance to update  
I also can't help to answer the reviews, thank you for giving reviews:)

suzuki karin: Read again on chapter Condition, the one who activated the feature is Taufan (blue eyes) while Thorn (green eyes) is the one who stop Fang from going outside. Because before that, Boboiboy's eyes changing since all seven of them are trying to control him:)

animexwonder: You will now here and later chapters for details;)

Also thank you both of you for always give me reviews from the Trouble Battle:)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"And... if we leave him like that any longer... he will die"

.

.

.

.

All of them getting breathless hearing Gempa explanation especially Fang and Ochobot

"That's why his color eyes changing…" said Fang remembering  
"Yes… it's quite hard to take over Boboiboy's body since we are only his elementals that's why it's depends who get to control him. Also, if we split like this then the pain will be split evenly to four of them so at least it can ease Boboiboy's pain"

"So the other four agree to let them feel their pain for Boboiboy?" asked Fang

"Of course, Boboiboy already done a lot of good things using our powers. We will be angry if he died because of us…" said Gempa worried while looking at the door

They all look at Gempa and their mind throwback to the day when some of the elementals was suck by Retak'ka. Boboiboy never give up to fight him even though his elementals are left by Gempa, Blaze and Ice and he rescued them back to him. But that doesn't explain why they even sacrifice themselves for their best friend just for that

"Why…?" asked Ying

"Boboiboy is more than just our owner… For us, he's our savior from Retak'ka. Since Retak'a used our powers for bad intention well except me since my power was used by Tok Kasa first before him but yes since Retak'ka manage to suck half of my power before Tok Kasa defeated him, I can feel what is like to be used by him. When we changed owner to Boboiboy thanks to Ochobot and Tok Kasa. Halilintar, Taufan and I are prove to his kindness because we're with him from the start he got the power watch" Said Gempa while looking at them and then move forward and sigh remembering the moments Boboiboy using them

"When he got us, most people will ask for more powers or try to force unlock other elementals but that time Boboiboy didn't bother to find out that he also have four more elementals although he may be don't know. Instead he train three of us to become stronger by himself and not sucking any energy or power around him" Gempa continued

"How about when Api and Air first appear? Also Thorn and Solar?" asked Ying

"For Api's case, If I remember correctly, the previous power watch detected Boboiboy's mental condition is worsening everyday due to being a superhero and normal kid"

"Yeah… that time Boboiboy was called by many people in Pulau Rintis to help them and protect them" said Yaya

"Uhm… So the power watch unlocked Api willingly since he is his childish form. Since Api appear, Boboiboy's mental getting better even though when he found out that he have Api, his mental got down again but not for long. While Air, I don't need to explain since you guys know it. He did got unlocked by force but for saving Pulau Rintis" said Gempa smiling to them explaining and then look at Ochobot

"Thorn and Solar was unlocked by my last energy for you all so that's why Boboiboy can turn into Blaze and Ice. He also said that he unlocked both Thorn and Solar for defeating Bora Ra that time. His watch broke because he called Thorn and Solar and not calling Daun and Cahaya which is the first level form that should be called first. When Boboiboy got his new watch, I force him to unlocked all seven elementals from the first level form first and not use the second level form so that the watch can be used evenly" said Ochobot help explaining

Gempa look at them and give them a smile which is very identical to their best friend smile. Maybe because Gempa appearance is the same as the real Boboiboy and his talk tone is the same

"The other four was unlocked not by lust of wanting power but wanting to help and save people around him. That's why we're more assured by him as our owner. Just to say, when Captain Kaizo tried to take the power watches from Boboiboy and you guys. We the elementals were very mad and furious at him" said Gempa while looking at Fang

"That explain when Boboiboy meet Captain Kaizo in elemental form. You guys give a bad look to him" said Fang remembering  
"Not to mention Halilintar and Blaze, until now, they still furious and don't ask why… when Solar or should I say, Cahaya heard the story from Blaze or should I say, Api. He developed angry too to him"  
"But if my brother take the power watch, he will give it to someone who may be nicer than Boboiboy since we only give the power watches to our friends and partners" said Fang explain  
"No! we don't want a new owner!" shout Gempa angrily

All of them shiver looking at Gempa glaring at them, because from what they know, Gempa never mad at anything except during battle with enemies. But his eyes is the same as Halilintar's grim eyes that can make anyone shiver into their bones

"Ah.. sorry…" after that Gempa look down after realizing what he just did  
"Gempa..?" said Ochobot look worried  
"It's just… being with Retak'ka give us some trauma. Retak'ka use us for evil and hurt innocent people even kids… Yes maybe as you said we can get another owner that maybe nicer than Boboiboy but… we don't know how long he can be 'nice' in mere of a month"

"A month?" asked Yaya  
"30 days is enough for someone to fully control Halilintar, Taufan and I. So after that, they will ask for more power, but Boboiboy still practicing us to perfect control our powers. Even though he can ask you to more powers but he didn't right?" said Gempa to Ochobot  
"Yes… he didn't ask for more power even though I can give him other different power like Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang" said Ochobot  
"Yes… that's why we are very assured by him and we don't want other person to control our powers. We know someday if Boboiboy dies, we have to changed owners but for now, we're very comfortable with him and after what he did and treat us… holding this kind of pain is no problem for us, if it's for him then we will gladly do it"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang and Ochobot speechless hearing Gempa statement for Boboiboy. He as elementals are happy for having Boboiboy as their owner. Ochobot smile relief that the elementals are care for Boboiboy even risk their own life's for him. But that doesn't bother the fact that now their best friend is in life and death situation

"Gempa… if… IF one of the elementals didn't make it by next hours then what is going to happen?" asked Fang  
"Then… Boboiboy will lost one of his traits and that elemental power"  
"Trait?" asked Gopal confused

"Uuhh Gopal... You remember right? All Boboiboy's traits are divided to seven of us" said Gempa looking at Gopal with doted and unhappy look  
"That we know, Gempa have his leadership, Halilintar have his anger, Taufan have his happiness" said Yaya remembering  
"Thorn have his innocence, Blaze have his childish, Ice have his calmness" Ying continued  
"And Solar have his intelligence" Ochobot ended  
"Ahh thattt!" said Gopal notice just now

"Boboiboy's either happiness, innocence, childish or calmness will be gone and if that happen…" said Ochobot looking at Gempa

"Boboiboy will gone insane or maybe worse…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	4. Warning You

So yeah, today's class is also cancelled which is very rare occasion:v but trust me, after I got a lot of work, I will barely update even make the story progress so hoping this book will complete before all my school works coming

.

.

Gonna love answering reviews~

animexwonder: Thank you~... for longer chapter, I will try my best hehe. For me making 1000+ words per chapter already an improvement:') since in Wattpad most of my story chapter are 400-600 words:'

suzuki karin: Thank youu, I love them too~

0Aozora0 : Thank you so much:)

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Boboiboy will gone insane or maybe worse…"_

.

.

.

.

They are shock and hoping nothing will happen to them then suddenly Halilintar comes out from the room with panic look

"Gempa! We need your help, Blaze condition is not getting better, Thorn suddenly drop and Solar is still too busy with Boboiboy!" shout Halilintar with cold sweat on his face  
"Wait still?! Okay I'm coming!... if you want to see what is like inside, you can go to the next room to see through the glass window like Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung but trust me, you might regret seeing what is going on inside"

After that Gempa comes into the room while the others are very worried

"I will go in, who's coming?" asked Fang to others  
"Uhhh…" said the girls hesitated after Gempa's warning

"Well how about Yaya and Ying stay here and guard the door while Fang, Gopal and I see what's happen inside?" Ochobot suggests

The girls nooding agree and the boys and Ochobot comes in. When they went into the room, they saw Laksamana Tarung, Commander Koko Ci are in there with worried and serious look. Commander then notice that Fang, Ochobot and Gopal are in the room

"Fang?! Did I told you to guard outside?!" said Commander not happy  
"Sorry Commander, Yaya and Ying are outside and Gempa suggest us to go here to see what happen" said Fang calmly

"So how's all of them?" asked Ochobot worried  
"You can see by yourself" said Laksamana Tarung not happy by the scenery

.

.

.

When they look at the glass window, the scene is beyond horrifying. All medical equipment like heartbeat machine and electrocute machine are near each of them. They saw that Halilintar is holding Blaze's arm and chest while Blaze holding his pain and he's holding Halilintar's arm very tight. Gempa is holding Thorn's head who also holding his pain while holding Gempa's arm. Taufan and Ice are unconscious but their heartbeat is quite fast. The doctors are near each of them while holding their wrist to check.

But the scariest of all, is their best friend, Boboiboy… the Original Boboiboy. His eyes are open but very lifeless and straight looking at the ceiling. Solar is giving him pressure on his chest with panic and tired look while some doctors helping him by holding Boboiboy's arms, holding the electrocute machine and looking at the heartbeat machine. Like he is dead but he's not because his heartbeat is still there beating

Fang tighten his fist and look to the floor, Gopal fall to the ground in shock and Ochobot look at Boboiboy while holding the glass window

"It's terrifiying… Boboiboy is in danger, his heartbeat suddenly stop moments ago but Solar and the doctors manage to bring his heartbeat back but as you can see. He barely have energy to even close his eyes and breath" said Laksamana Tarung

"Now they're trying to help him breath" said Commander Koko Ci

Gempa was right, they regretted seeing this horrifying scenery. He imagine himself in that position and it was too painful for himself and he can't look anymore because it was too horrible.

"It's too much…" said Fang tighten his fist and Gopal too shock to see again  
"Boboiboy…" said Ochobot holding the window worriedly

.

.

.

"THAT'S WHY! NEVER USE YOUR OWN BODY POWER TO FIGHT! IT MAKES YOUR LIFE FORCE DECREASE NOT TO MENTION ENERGY TO EVEN BREATH!" shout Solar from the room  
"EH?!" shout Fang, Gopal and Ochobot shock hearing Solar

"This window is not sound-proof you know. So they can hear us from there" said Commander Koko Ci telling them

Solar was sitting down near the glass window panting tiredly while holding his orange visor glasses on his hands which can be seen that he's trembling.

"Solar… how's-"  
"Boboiboy's fine for now… he already breath normally… his heartbeat is still fast but it's okay... and his eyes already closed and now he's asleep… so I can leave him with the doctors for now" said Solar cutting Ochobot's question still panting

"Solar…" said Ochobot worried looking at Solar tired look

"It's okay Ochobot… I'm just tired… I've been giving him pressure... for an hour after all… and Commander… about my request… I need- no… I MUST MEET THEM!" shout Solar looking at Commander Koko Ci in anger and tired face  
"Solar… I know you're angry but-" Commander's words was cut off when seeing Halilintar in anger mode goes near them

Solar then stand up wearing back his glasses and glaring at both Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung in anger

"I'm sorry for my rudeness and cutting you but we must meet them! I CAN'T JUST ACCEPT THEM FOR ALMOST KILLING MY OWNER LIKE THIS! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" shout Solar angrily  
"For now, I agree with Solar. Commander… WE NEED TO MEET THEM!" shout Halilintar vicious looking at Commander Koko Ci

Commander look at Laksamana Tarung for permission which make Fang, Ochobot and Gopal confused

"Very well… but I will guard you two so that you two don't kill them and promise me not to hit them" said Laksamana Tarung commanding  
"Through I will not let it happen, but if one of my brothers or Boboiboy didn't make it… I can't promise that Laksamana" said Solar going up and goes near Blaze to check his condition

"I'm sorry Commander, Laksamana for Solar rude behaviour…" said Gempa apologize to them  
"It's okay Boboiboy… I mean Gempa…It's normal after all" said Laksamana Tarung looking at Boboiboy

"Okay can someone explain what are you all talking about?" asked Gopal

Halilintar only give a glare to Gopal which make Gopal scared and hide behind Fang

"Halilintar stop it… explain to them okay" said Gempa touching Halilintar's shoulder  
"Fine… Solar and I want to meet Bora Ra and Ejo Jo" said Halilintar in firm tone  
"Wait… you want revenge for making Boboiboy, Taufan, Blaze, Ice and Thorn like this?"  
"Well that's true because what they have done but we also want information… what energy that they put to Boboiboy's watch and what command did he do to make Boboiboy use his own body power"

"What for?" asked Fang curious  
"If they can use put that energy to Boboiboy's power watch, then we can also use it to restoring the power watch energy faster and it can help them heal faster" said Halilintar irritated

"But YOUR main reason is to blast them right?" said Commander Koko Ci to Halilintar  
"Well for me yes, but Solar have different mind for that. Well if they didn't answer, I will gladly electrocuted them"

Suddenly Taufan's heartbreat drop. Halilintar surprised by looking at it and he quickly goes to him with help other doctors, they tried to neutralize Taufan's heartbeat

"You're not helping him?" asked Fang to Gempa who just stand near them  
"Solar and the doctors recommend to don't get them too crowded. So I leave it to Halilintar and the doctors" said Gempa worried looking at Taufan

Fang look at Solar who also worry and not helping Halilintar beside Ice which moments later Ice woke up seeing Solar holding his wrist

"Uuhh… Solar…?"  
"Ice! Don't talk, you need to save your inner energy" said Solar holding Ice chest while looking at the heartbeat machine

Ice only give a nood looking at Solar with his pale face. His hat slight upper on his head like Halilintar signature hat. His weak eyes meet with Boboiboy's body beside him which he give a worry look. Solar notice that Ice is looking at Boboiboy and he hold Ice's hand

"He's okay, you don't need to worry" said Solar with a light smile

"Moments ago, he have hard time to breath and his heartbeat suddenly drop. But we and the doctors already help him so for now he's asleep. We just hope no more sudden break like that happen again" Solar continued while looking at Boboiboy in worried

Ice then hold Solar's hand and give a weak smile as sign of thank you which make Solar smiled at him. Fang who sees the scene looks relief and worried. He then look to Laksamana Tarung with serious look

"Laksamana, I want to accompany Solar and Halilintar meeting Bora Ra and Ejo Jo" said Fang serious  
"Very well… after Halilintar finish helping Taufan, you three will be going with me to meet them" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Actually I was going to ask Fang to switch places with me and Halilintar in case something happen to Boboiboy, Blaze and Thorn but very well… Gopal, can you stay and help Gempa and the doctors?" asked Solar still beside Ice  
"Eh?! but I…."  
"It's okay Gopal, there's me and the doctors so don't worry okay" said Gempa  
"… Okay then"

All of them getting breathless looking at Taufan heartbeat slowly rising every second with Halilintar and some doctors beside him trying to neutralize Taufan's heartbeat. Fang notice that Halilintar's face is looking worried unlike his usual grim and straight face which make him confused

"Gempa… Since you are the longest elementals with them right. Is Halilintar really from Boboiboy's anger?" asked Fang  
"Hmm… From the trait, yes but we also have our own personality. Actually us the elementals are very close as you could say we're brothers. Well for us, Halilintar is the oldest since he was appeared first. I know even though he's very gloomy, grim and straight, but he care for us like a brother should do. Especially for Taufan, both of them are very close"

"But he always fight with others right?" asked Gopal  
"Yeah we always fight… but it's a normal little fight, Even though we are not clicked but I still respect him, after all he's the first one who was activated before me" said Solar already near them  
"The same as Taufan, even though Taufan like to joke Halilintar but it's was actually prove that they're very close to each other. Thorn and Blaze are too scared to joke Halilintar by themselves because they found him scary. And Halilintar also love to rant about Boboiboy's life to us especially Taufan and even though Taufan is a carefree person, he's a great listener" said Gempa explain

"Yeah sometimes he rant to us especially me and Gempa. But if he's with Taufan, Taufan always find a way to make him forget the problem and joke on him" said Solar  
"So yeah, if you surprised by Halilintar's face like that. Because like us, he doesn't want to lose him… he doesn't want any of his little brothers die in front of his eyes and not today" said Gempa serious looking at all of them

"Gempa... How long will they be able to neutralize Taufan's condition?" asked Laksamana Tarung  
"Blaze and Thorn neutralize after around 30 minutes Laksamana maybe faster" said Gempa  
"Well except Boboiboy, it was a full hour" said Solar fixing his glasses  
"Then we wait until Halilintar neutralize Taufan's condition. After that we go to meet Bora Ra and Ejo Jo" said Commander Koko Ci  
"Okay Commander, Laksamana" said Fang, Gopal, Ochobot, Gempa and Solar together giving salute to Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung

Halilintar heard Gempa and Solar voice but he's focusing more to Taufan

"Come on Taufan… don't even try to joke on me now! This isn't funny" shout Halilintar in his thoughts with cold sweat on his face

Halilintar didn't notice that Ice is looking at him maybe he even know what Halilintar thinking and then he give a weak smile seeing Halilintar is losing his own personality.

"Once a Tsundere, always be a Tsundere" thought Ice with a weak smile

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

Does this look kinda Solar-Ice, Halilintar-Taufan? I just realized it after editing it into here. Like I said, I actually didn't really like into shipping characters but I still love siblings/little bromance moments. My favorites are Halilintar-Solar, Gempa-Ice and Trio Troublemaker


	5. Unlikely Duo

Answering reviews~

animexwonder: Hahaha lol:v

suzuki karin: Maybe... the same as you btw;)

Guest (ThuNderStoRm) : I was right hahaha seriously it was unintentional at all:v. Right now:)

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

Warning: Quite OOC on the elementals

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Half hour of nightmare for both Halilintar and Taufan finally come to end. Taufan's heartbeat finally neutralize, Halilintar then panting tiredly near Blaze bed. After that Solar touch his shoulder and give a relief smile to Halilintar

"Halilintar, you need to rest first after all that" said Solar  
"No… it's okay… let's go seeing that bastards" said Halilintar standing up and goes near the window  
"Huft… hot head as usual" said Solar seeing Halilintar's back and then he look at Taufan who's stabilize with the doctors beside him

After that Solar goes near Halilintar and holding his shoulder

"Okay Laksamana, we're ready" said Solar  
"Okay then, Commander, you stay here… I will go with them if anything happens" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Okay Laksamana!"

Laksamana Tarung and Fang then comes out from the room, followed by Halilintar and Solar who comes out from the infirmary which surprised Yaya and Ying who was guarding the both rooms

"Yaya, I want you to stay here and guard the door. Ying come with us, Fang will explain on the way" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Okay Laksamana!" said both the girls giving salute

On the way to the the prison cells, Fang explain everything to Ying about inside the room, about five of them who's in life-death situation and Halilintar-Solar want to meet Bora Ra and Ejo Jo

"Eh? Halilintar and Solar want revenge?" asked Ying  
"Well yeah, but they also want information about the energy that was put to Boboiboy's watch. So it can help five of them getting their energy faster" said Fang explain

Suddenly Halilintar let out his lightning sword

"Hm! If they didn't answer us, I will gladly make them pay" said Halilintar very angry  
"Woo Woo Woo hold it there lightning head, please I will attack too if they didn't give the answer so hold your swords before that okay" said Solar  
"You're actually creepier and scarier than Halilintar now you know that" said Fang to Solar giving him a tired look

"Hm! Well hello there Mr Popularity Maniac, Halilintar is Boboiboy's anger while I'm from his intelligence so what do you expect? I can be angry but not as big as Halilintar here. At least not to make them die"  
"What did you just called me?!" shout Fang angry at Solar who's smirking at him

"Fine fine… but I will attack him if they suddenly attack you… I don't want-" Halilintar then shut his mouth quickly

Solar surprised for a moment and then give him a smile. Although Halilintar didn't finish his statement, he knows what his next lines

"Well Tsundere hot head, I can calculate your next words there" said Solar smirking  
"Shut up science geek… I just don't want Gempa getting mad at me for making you hurt that's all!" said him blushing not looking at Solar or anyone near him  
"Hm! It's gonna be fine uhm… Abang Halilintar… I will make sure… Abang Taufan, Abang Thorn, Abang Blaze, Abang Ice and our owner get their energy back" said Solar looking away covering his face from Halilintar

Halilintar shock for a moment, because Solar just call him and other elementals as "Big brother" which he rarely use and if he use it, he only use it to Gempa. Fang and Ying also surprised hearing it from the elemental who is taking Boboiboy's intelligence

"Don't-Tell-Anyone-Especially-Thorn!" said Solar giving glare to all of them with red cheeks  
"Hm! Fine fine… Huh, you are Tsundere yourself I see" said Halilintar give a smirk and let in his lightning sword  
"Oi, now you're smirking just like Taufan… you two really are the same"  
"Don't compare me with that Blue Windy head and I'm sure he will be pleasant hearing that he was called as Big Brother from his youngest brother"  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Okay enough, we're here" said Laksamana Tarung

.

.

.

They stop in front of a big iron door and then Laksamana use his card and put a the code to open the door. The door opens, shows Sai and Shielda guarding the prisons

"Laksamana! What are you doing here?" asked Shielda while salute to him  
"We want to meet those two bastards that was newly putted here" said Laksamana  
"You mean, Bora Ra and Ejo Jo? Yes they're over there" said Sai  
"Okay, you two guard the door and get ready if anything happens"  
"Okay Laksamana!" said both of them giving salute

All of them then move forward towards prison cells leaving Sai and Shielda confused seeing Boboiboy Halilintar and Boboiboy Solar. After that they stop and one cell which shows Bora Ra with his hands tied on a iron bars and Ejo Jo hands tied and his mouth is shut by a iron mask

"What a pleasant surprised… what you all doing here?" asked Bora Ra smirking

Halilintar hands suddenly let out red sparks and his face is very angry looking at Bora Ra. But Solar touch his shoulder to calm him down and then come forward

"Bora Ra… we can do this the easy way without any fight okay" said Solar  
"Hm… Why are you split two Boboiboy? The only time you're using your powers is that you want to fight" said Bora Ra still smirking  
"Well, I'm just splitting so if you do something weird, then I will be ready" said Solar lying to Bora Ra that he's Boboiboy

Halilintar only look at both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo with grim and angry face which make all of them shiver

"Hm! Fine, what do you want?" asked Bora Ra lose his smirking after Halilintar's glare  
"We want information Bora Ra" said Solar calmly  
"Information?"  
"What energy did you put on Bo- my watch?"

Bora Ra lift up one of his eyebrows looking confused but then he sigh and chuckling evilly

"What's so funny?!" shout Ying angry but Solar use his arm to stop Ying from going further still looking at Bora Ra unhappy

"I see what's going on… I don't think it will be this drastic"  
"What do you mean…" said Halilintar grim  
"Stop acting, I know you two are not Boboiboy… right Elementals?"

.

.

.

.

.

Fang and Ying look at him in surprised, Laksamana Tarung and Halilintar only give a glare. While Solar only look down which make his eyes can't be seen due to the glasses light

"What's wrong? I'm correct right, Try do anything to me, I will not tell you anything!" shout Bora Ra evilly and then laughing hard

"Hm! And that's where you are wrong Bora Ra" said Solar fixing his orange glasses looking at Bora Ra with a smirk  
"Hm? If I were wrong, then can you just merge together?"  
"With pleasure"

Solar look at Halilintar with a smile which Halilintar know what it means and smile back. He move forward behind Solar

"Elemental Fushion!" thought both Halilintar and Solar together in sync

Halilintar's power watch touch with Solar's power watch which Solar put behind him. After that a light make all of them blind. Few seconds later, they see someone in Solar's position which to be smirking to Bora Ra and they notice that Halilintar is missing. After the light is gone, they see Boboiboy in black and white clothes with red and yellow strikes on his clothes and hat. His hat is putted normally like Halilintar signature hat

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy Supra?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

If you find the elementals quite OOC, because I purposely make it like that. Because in this one, all elementals get all Boboiboy's trait which is a normal 'human' personality but through divided Boboiboy's traits. They showing a lot more of the trait rather than 'human' personality. But that doesn't mean I can't make them let out their 'human' personality. Like what happen between Halilintar and Solar there:v

For future chapters, maybe have to wait since next week... I HAVE A LOT OF TASKS OMG:(


	6. Mix of Two

Thank you animexwonder for telling me about it, I think I read too much Indonesian fanfics to make this kind of mistake:v  
I will edit the chapter later on my time off:)

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Boboiboy Supra?!" thought Fang and Ying shock seeing Supra in front of them

Supra look at Fang, Ying and Laksamana Tarung in grim face just like usual Halilintar's look. After that he look around him and his eyes stop at Bora Ra who look surprised and give an unhappy smirk

"I already merge right? So what else do you want?" said Supra  
"Hm! Do you think you can fool me?! It's your new power right! I will not-"  
"Look and listen to me you piece of sh*t!" shout Supra angrily cutting Bora Ra's words which make all of them silence

Supra let out his energy circles around him. His round double sword suddenly appeared behind him but Supra didn't budge only glaring at Bora Ra in anger

.

.

.

.

"You stupid alien jerk, Why am I like this? Because after what you did making me attack my own friends, after that you idiotically ruin my watch! YOUR STUPID IDEA MAKE MY WATCH UNSTABLE AND BECAUSE YOU! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIX IT SO THAT I CAN GO BACK TO MY ORIGINAL FORM" shout Supra

Bora Ra lost his poker face and now looking scared seeing Supra anger look. Fang and Ying look at each other in surprised and terrified. Supra basically just tell a lie about the real problem that happening and yet he tell Bora Ra about it very flawlessly unlike Solar few minutes ago. They look at him to see the anger look on him and then they remember that this fushion is a fushion of the 2 most powerful elementals that Boboiboy have and the ones who have big anger issues. Not to mention, Supra's glare is 2 times shivering than Halilintar's

"Yup he's dead now…" thought both Fang and Ying terrified  
"Why am I asking you this because I need to know what energy did you put so that I can calculate how much energy I need to reduce. AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU NEED TO TASTE THIS! GERAKAN SUPRA!"

Supra teleport inside Bora Ra's prison which make Bora Ra moving backwards in fear. Supra let out his round swords and put it right in front of Bora Ra

"Supra!" shout Fang but Supra didn't budge  
"Boboiboy Supra! Wait!" shout Ying's powerful voice

Supra stop his sword getting near Bora Ra and look at Ying, Fang and Laksamana Tarung

"Boboiboy Supra, remember my words before we go in here" said Laksamana Tarung looking to Supra without any anger or commanding voice

"Supra…" said Ying worried  
"….I will Laksamana… now tell me or I will ignore my superior words and kill you this instant" said Supra while facing Bora Ra back  
"Hm! Try me"

At that same time, Supra's attach his swords and the sword goes to his back again. He pointing Bora Ra with his fingers which to let out a mix of yellow and red light and fire it. The light shot got into the wall right beside Bora Ra's face. Bora Ra look the wall which make a hole through TEMPUR-A most refined and thickest prison wall

"Wow…" said Ying look surprised seeing Supra's light shot  
"It's more powerful than Solar's light shot" said Fang amazed

"You ask for it" said Supra smirking while pointing his fingers to Bora Ra's head  
"F-F-F-FINE! I WILL TELL YOU!" shout Bora Ra looking really scared now  
"Hm! Talk!"  
"I just told Ejo Jo to give him energy so that the watch can make those elementals come back! That's all!"  
"WHAT-IS-THE-ENERGY!?" shout Supra angrily  
"It's…

.

.

.

.

.

mix of Fluorescence and Incandescence"

Supra was quiet while glaring at Bora Ra. The others also turn quiet

"Fluorescence and Incandescence… isn't that energy that was used for light balls?" asked Ying  
"Yes… using electromagnetic resulting emission of light and also thermal radiation…" said Supra while glaring at Bora Ra

Supra then teleport back near Fang and Ying. Bora Ra let out a sigh of relief because Supra is not in front of him again. But Supra still glaring him in anger

"You're save for now, if you do this again to me. I will make sure you died in my hands"  
"Please hold your anger Supra… we don't want this prison to release other criminals due to your anger for him" said Laksamana Tarung while holding Supra's shoulders  
"Okay Laksamana, I understand" said Supra looking at Laksamana Tarung

"Is there anything else you want to do?" asked Fang who trying to be brace looking at Supra's still anger look

"I.. don't remember actually, beside questioning Bora Ra. What should we do?" asked Supra  
"Ahh we have to ask Ejo Jo, what command did he use for making you use your body energy" said Laksamana Tarung reminding  
"Ah Okay"

Before Supra teleport to the prison again, he was stop by Fang who look at him in serious and worried

"Supra… I think I should do the asking this time" said Fang  
"Why?" asked Supra not happy  
"Because.. there's a reason why we shut Ejo Jo's mouth, there might be still some of the Katakululu Hypnosis power on him. He might control you again due to that"  
"Huhh… okay fine…"

Supra then given an earbud so that if Ejo Jo tried to command him. He can't hear and do anything to his friends. Fang then use the key to open the prison cell. He asked Laksamana Tarung to position himself in front of the prison so that nothing happen while Ying and Supra is on their own position. Ying also hold Supra's earbud in case he can still hear them

Fang then open Ejo Jo's iron masked and glare at him in angry look

"Ejo Jo, we just need information, please coorperate with us if you want this goes flawlessly" said Fang  
"Uuhh… fine fine… BOBOIBOY RELEASE ME!" shout Ejo Jo

But since Supra can't hear him. He can't do anything or getting the hypnosis

"Typical… You can't command him anymore! NOW YOU BETTER TALK OR ELSE I ASKED SUPRA TO DO WHAT HE JUST DID TO BORA RA!" shout Fang angrily  
"Fine… what do you want"  
"What command did you use to make Boboiboy use his own body energy?"  
"Uuhh I just told him that, nothing else" said Ejo Jo not looking at Fang

Fang then let out his shadow fingers and the shadows circle around Ejo Jo which making him uncomfortable

"YOU LYING BASTARD! TELL ME NOW!" shout Fang  
"Okay okay! I just told him to use his body energy to call his elementals to fight and command his watch to fully shut down the energy so that it can focus to neutralize the inserted power that's all!-ukhh"

Fang then let go of his shadows to release Ejo Jo. He then put on his iron mask back and get out from the prison cell. After that he and Laksamana Tarung goes to Supra and Ying. Ying then let go the earbud from Supra

"Done?" asked Supra  
"Yes, now let's go back to the infirmary to talk to the others about this" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Okay Laksamana"

After that, all of them go out from the prisons and walk to the infirmary

"So Supra, what should we do now?" asked Laksamana  
"Huh… I don't know you should ask my fathers about that"  
"Fathers?" asked Ying look confused  
"Solar and Halilintar, they're my father's after all… Pecah semula!"

After that Supra glow again make everyone blind due to the light. Few seconds later, the light goes out and shows both Solar and Halilintar together. Solar only smirk while Halilintar just give a grim smile to them

"So what's the information you got? What energy did he use?" asked Solar to Fang and Ying  
"Ah Bora Ra said he used mix of Fluorescence and Incandescence" said Ying  
"Wait, how come you don't remember? The fact that you ask yourself about the energy" said Fang  
"Because I was merge into Supra with Halilintar, I don't get any memories about it or anything while I'm being Supra"  
"Why?"

"Because Supra is an elemental himself so not all memories that we the two elementals that make him appear can get his memories. Actually we don't know too why it's like that. Only Boboiboy himself can get the memories since he is our owner after all"  
"That's why when Solar, Gempa and I was used as the Help Signal. We can't get most of Boboiboy's memories" said Halilintar in grim face  
"That's quite weird.." said Fang  
"Okay enough of that… mix of Fluorescence and Incandescence…" said Solar thinking  
"What did Ejo Jo said?" asked Halilintar  
"He said that he command Boboiboy to use his body energy to call his elementals to fight and command his watch to fully shut down the energy so that it can focus to neutralize the inserted power" said Fang  
"Hmm…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	7. The Energy

Answering Reviews~

animexwonder & Yukino145 : Hehehe, There will be explanation about this so look forward to it

Guest (alyakk) : Here you go~

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Both Halilintar and Solar thinking for the next step. When all of them already in front of the infirmary, they saw Yaya talking to someone which to be Captain Kaizo. Both Halilintar and Solar mood changed really bad when they see him

"Captain! What are you doing here? I thought you go back to the hidden mission last night?" asked Ying surprised  
"I was going to today because yesterday we have to move all power spheres back to their original room. I got the news about Boboiboy from Ramenman so I come here" said Kaizo explaining  
"Hm! You can go back to your so called mission captain" said Halilintar sarcastic  
"Halilintar! It's rude to say that to Captain!" said Fang  
"Well can you excuse us, we want to go back inside" said Solar giving a unhappy look

Before both Halilintar and Solar comes in, they got stopped after hearing Captain Kaizo's words

"Look, I'm sorry after what happen few years ago. I don't know that inside Boboiboy's watch also have other lives in it and I'm sorry that I want to separate you guys from Boboiboy" said Kaizo to both of the elementals which surprised both Fang and Ying  
"There's a saying that 'Once you do it, guaranteed they will do it again'. Sorry Captain, but we still can't trust you for Boboiboy and us the elementals" said Solar angry look

Both Halilintar and Solar comes in, while Fang, Ying and Laksamana Tarung stay outside

"Captain, you should apologize to all seven of them not just two of them" said Laksamana while touching Kaizo's shoulder  
"I know I know"  
"You knew that the elementals are angry at you?" asked Fang surprised  
"Of course I know, everytime they comes out they showed it. I know how furious Boboiboy Halilintar and Boboiboy Blaze at me. Not to mention, when you guys fight me few years ago and also when we fight Junglenaut. Halilintar is very strong due to anger at me. That time, I don't know the elementals feeling when I make you taking Boboiboy's watch from him"

"Well I think it's natural that Captain Kaizo needs to apologize. Because like they said, for them. Boboiboy is their savior and they really fond to him so much" said Yaya  
"Yeah, it's just like you want to separate them from their family" said Ying  
"I know, I will try again later after my mission… oh I have to go now, please tell me updates about them" said Kaizo looking at his watch  
"Be careful captain" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Okay Laksamana!" said Kaizo giving salute to him and then he ran off

"So, Fang let's go inside, Yaya and Ying stay here"  
"Okay Laksamana!"

After that they enter again, and they saw Gempa is neutralizing Ice condition in panic. Halilintar, Solar and Gopal are near the glass window looking at Ice in worried

"How is it Commander?" asked Laksamana  
"Few minutes ago, Ice condition suddenly drop. Now Gempa is trying to help him breath" said Commander Koko Ci looking at the room  
"So what are we going to do now genius?" asked Halilintar to Solar  
"Well, if we put Fluorescence and Incandescence to our watches but that means the watch have to shut down, which is very risky to do"  
"Yeah, if we shut down the watch then that means the power of us the elementals will be weaker than now. And I'm positive that these four will not last longer than that"  
"How much time it need to take?" asked Laksamana Tarung

"The fact that Ejo Jo commanding Boboiboy to fully shutdown the watch's energy. It should be around 30 minutes to 1 hour for the watch to neutralize the energy" said Solar  
"Well that's too risky…" said Laksamana Tarung also thinking  
"Hmmm… Solar, how about using Ying's time manipulation?" asked Fang  
"Wait… you don't mean"  
"Yes… we shut down the watch's energy then put Fluorescence and Incandescence to the watch. After that we use Ying's power to accelerate the energy process time"  
"But Ying's power accelerate to herself or around her. How to make her only manipulate the watch's time?" asked Halilintar  
"Hmm… then we're not only using Ying" said Solar

The others look at Solar in confused. Moments later, Gempa sit down near Gopal panting tiredly

"Gempa! You okay?!" said Gopal worried  
"I…I'm fine… just tired…" said Gempa panting  
"How's Ice?" asked Halilintar  
"He's fine now, now he's asleep"

"That's a relief… okay so what do you mean by not only using Ying?" asked Fang to Solar  
"We're also using Yaya's power"  
"Hah?! Yaya's power is gravity manipulation. How can she do it?" asked Halilintar confused  
"Look Mr Balloon-Phobia. Yaya can also make some energy balls like what she always did to enemies and the time using combo with Ying. Using that balls around our wrists, Ying can use her power inside that balls so she can manipulate the time only inside the balls which to be only our watches"  
"Wait all eight of you?" asked Commander Koko Ci  
"Yes… since we're split now so the power watches only work itself. Now mine and Halilintar's energy is weaker due to fushion earlier" said Solar looking at his watch

"Wait you guys fushion while ago?!" asked Gempa shock  
"Yeah… Bora Ra didn't want to answer us both so we merge to bluff him that we're Boboiboy"

Gempa then hit both of Solar and Halilintar head in anger

"That explain Boboiboy sudden drop…" said Gopal  
"Eh?" asked both Solar and Halilintar  
"Fushion the elementals means that you guys are also using Boboiboy's energy you hot heads" said Gempa angrily to them  
"Alamak!" said both Solar and Halilintar pat their foreheads  
"Why I even trusting you two…" said Gempa patting his forehead to control his emotion  
"Hehehe… at least he's fine right…." asked Solar carefully

"Luckily nothing serious happen, his heartbeat only drop but Gopal and I manage to neutralize him"  
"It's a good thing then…" said Halilintar relief  
"I will punish you two later" said Gempa glaring at both of them

"Hiihh!" shout both Solar and Halilintar running and hide behind Fang  
"You two… scared of Gempa?" asked Fang smirking  
"Hey, if you haven't seen Gempa's real anger and powerful power, Just shut up" said Halilintar

"Okay enough of that… let's just get ready to insert the energy. Commander, do you by chance have enough Fluorescence and Incandescence that we can use?" asked Solar  
"Hmm… It will take time to get a lot of that energy but I will do my best" said Commander Koko Ci with his tablet  
"Laksamana, your orders?" asked Fang  
"Hmmmm…. Okay! Everyone get ready to put the energy on their watches, I will call some guards to replace Yaya and Ying position in front of the door. Boboiboy and the other elementals life is our priority!"  
"Okay Laksamana!" said all of them salute to him

Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung then goes outside to get the energy, Fang went inside the infirmary while waiting for Commander Koko Ci

"So if the energy is already put inside, then what happen?" asked Fang  
"We have to wait… once the watch is done, the watch will help to regenerate their body energy for Boboiboy and the other four will be back energetic in no time" said Solar  
"Why Boboiboy takes time?" asked Gopal  
"Because different from us, who's using both Boboiboy's human energy and the watch energy. Boboiboy need solely human energy so it takes time" said Halilintar

"And when it's done, you can go back to the power watch right" said Fang looking at Solar  
"If it can.."  
"Wait what do you mean?"

Solar look at the others in hesitated and then he move forward looking at the five on their beds

"I think Gempa already said that to you all, this feature is incomplete. So seven of us may can't go back to the watch for the time being" said Solar looking at Ochobot who's with Boboiboy  
"Yeah since Solar never got a chance to ask Ochobot about the feature safety. If something like that happen then seven of us can't go back to the watch until Solar and Ochobot complete the feature" said Gempa

"Then that means Boboiboy can't use his elemental powers?" asked Fang  
"Depends, I actually made it that if he called us out, he can still use first level form of our powers"  
"But you and him never tried it.." said Halilintar with his hands on his chest

Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung arrive to the infirmary with the machines and 2 big tubes

"Solar, is this enough?" asked Laksamana Tarung holding the tubes  
"Hm! I think it could work… Halilintar, Gempa we have to get ready"  
"Okay" said both of them

"Fang! Call Yaya and Ying, I already called some agents to guard the door" said Commander Koko Ci  
"Okay Commander!"

After that, Halilintar, Gempa and Solar take the cables from the machine and connect it to the five watches. Solar then look at the machine and start generating the Fluorescence and Incandescence together

"So for now, we will focus to give the energy to five of them. If it's enough, Halilintar, Gempa, and I will take some of the energy at least to help us if something happens"  
"Okay, Yaya make some of your balls to their watches" said Gempa to Yaya

"Okay! Hiya!"

Yaya then make her balls cover the watches. After that, Haliintar wake up Blaze and Taufan, Fang wake up Thorn and Ice and Ochobot wake up Boboiboy

"Five of you please don't even said a word because you guys need to save you inner energy. Boboiboy I know you're confused but we will explain everything later okay" said Solar looking at Boboiboy

Boboiboy only give a nod to Solar and his eyes meet with Ice which give him a smile.

"Okay, I want all five of you command to fully shut down your watches, we want to put the energy inside the watch. On the count of three"

"1…2…3!"

All five of them then command their watches to fully shutdown. Solar then activate the machine which the machine give them the mix of Fluorescence and Incandescence. After it reach 100%, Solar stop the machine and look at Ying

"Kuasa Fast-mo!"

Few seconds later, Solar pat Ying shoulder to stop her powers. Yaya then let go of the balls from their watches

"Okay, Taufan, Thorn, Blaze, Ice… how you feel?" asked Solar

"Well… much better!" said Blaze sitting up but Halilintar put him down again  
"Okay I know but you guys still need to generate your energy so don't be too happy about it" said Halilintar  
"Hahaha terbaik Blaze" said Taufan

Boboiboy on the other hand fainted again since most of his energy are still not generate yet. Fang, Yaya, Ying and Gopal are worried near him

"It's gonna be fine guys… he just fainted" said Gempa looking at them  
"Okay" said Yaya and Ying

"Solar… but Boboiboy is gonna be okay right?" asked Thorn  
"I'm sure since you guys are have most of your energy back. Maybe in few hours he will be back energetic as usual"  
"No worries Thorn, I'm sure he will be fine. After all, we already help him" said Ice assuring Thorn  
"Hehehe thanks to you Ice"

After that Halilintar, Solar and Gempa do the same thing with help of Yaya and Ying. Few seconds later, they look stronger than before. Laksamana Tarung and Commander Koko Ci give a relief sigh looking at the elementals are okay

"Okay since now we only need to wait for Boboiboy. Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal… I have a mission for you guys" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Wait… who's gonna guarding Boboiboy?" asked Fang  
"No worries Fang, Halilintar, Gempa and Solar is still here" said Ochobot

"Uhm! No worries, there also be some guards outside this infirmary"  
"Okay then… we will be back here again tomorrow then" said Fang  
"Let's go then" said Yaya to three of them

Fang, Yaya, Ying and Gopal then goes outside with Laksamana Tarung while Commander Koko Ci stayed with them

"So I will make Boboiboy rest for a week after all of that. If there's a emergency mission, Can I ask seven of you some cooperation?"  
"What do you mean Commander?" asked Gempa  
"I know are Boboiboy's elementals and since Boboiboy can't protect the station. I may need help some of you to help us. Is it okay?"  
"I'm fine with it, I'm dying to electrocute someone" said Halilintar give grim smile  
"Woo woo Tsundere brother, hold your energy there" said Taufan mocking Halilintar  
"When we go back to the watch, you're my first sparring target"  
"Help…" said Taufan looking at Thorn and Ice

"Please ignore them commander, I think it's fine for us but we can't go too far from Boboiboy since we don't know how long we can stay like this" said Gempa  
"Yes, after Boboiboy is conscious. We will try to test the feature again, and if our speculation is correct then eight of us must be together at all time" said Solar

"Okay then, I will just ask you if suddenly TEMPUR-A station is attack again… Now I will excuse myself, I will return tomorrow"  
"Okay Commander!" salute seven elementals and Ochobot

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	8. Meeting All of You

Answering reviews:

suzuki karin & 0Aozora0 : hehe no problem, sorry if it takes a long time

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

Warning: Possible OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

It's been few hours since Commander Koko Ci leaves, Ochobot look at the time it shows 7 PM now, Gempa and Halilintar are sitting on the sofa near the window, the Trio are sitting on their beds talking to each other, Ice is looking at Boboiboy worried and Solar is beside Boboiboy to check his condition.

"Well now I'm bored…" said Blaze playing with the pillow  
"Yeah I miss home…" said Thorn unhappy

"Hey, our home is identical to Boboiboy's earth home so do you think he didn't miss it too?" asked Halilintar  
"I know Abang Halilintar but I'm bored too"  
"Oh speaking of that, Thorn you should know what Solar said to me while ago" said Halilintar with mocking smile looking at Solar  
"Halilintar… we agreed on this…"  
"Hoho nope, after you called me Mr Ballon-Phobia in front of everyone"  
"What is it? what is it?" asked Taufan

"So while ago when we go to the prison…."

After Halilintar telling the story, Gempa and Ice giggle looking at Solar, the Trio Troublemaker laugh their heart out and Solar goes to the corner and hide himself who's blushing

"No fair! I want to hear Solar calling us "Abang"!" said Taufan happily  
"Abang Halilintar is so lucky! I want to hear it too!" said Thorn looking at Solar in the corner  
"Okay I give up… please stop" said Solar in the corner

"Hey you guys are too noisy" said Ochobot  
"Don't try to Ochobot, they can't be shut even after I tell them" said Gempa

"You sure have it rough Gempa…"

"Hehehe I'm used to -eh?"

Ochobot and Gempa look surprised seeing the one who telling that is Boboiboy

"Boboiboy! You okay?!" asked Gempa who come closer which make Solar and Halilintar goes to him  
"Yeah… much better…" said Boboiboy smile to them  
"I'm glad…"  
"Wait let me check…" said Solar holding Boboiboy's wrist and forehead

Boboiboy just look at Solar in surprised but then he smile relief seeing him doing that

"What's wrong Boboiboy?" asked Halilintar who notice Boboiboy's smile  
"No… it's just, It's the first time I meet you guys"

"Now that you mention it…" said Ice looking at Boboiboy  
"Yeah… we never meet in person like this" said Solar giving a smile to him as a sign than he's okay  
"Hehehe Abang Boboiboy! Are you okay now?" asked Thorn childishly hugging him  
"Hoi Thorn, don't go out from the bed!" said Halilintar surprised seeing Thorn already beside hugging his owner tightly

"I'm fine Thorn, and you don't have to call me as big brother since we practically the same age" said Boboiboy patting his head  
"Hehehe I'm calling Abang Halilintar and Abang Gempa after all"  
"What about Taufan?"

"Oh I asked him not to, since we are very close more than just brothers!" said Taufan goes to Thorn and held him  
"Boboiboy! I always want to meet you!" said Blaze happily beside Boboiboy  
"Hehehe nice to meet you too Blaze. You're very energetic as I know"

"Okay enough you three, Boboiboy still need his rest" said Gempa shoving the Trio Troublemaker back to their bed  
"Hahaha Gempa sure have it rough"

Ochobot then fly to Boboiboy and hug him

"Uhhh I'm scared Boboiboy… I thought I will lost you" said Ochobot crying  
"Hish Ochobot… I'm okay now, thanks to them"  
"Hahaha Ochobot really worried you know, after all he see you in pain" said Solar  
"And next time, don't hold our pains… we don't want to lose you too" said Halilintar looking at the window

All elementals and Boboiboy were surprised by Halilintar's warm words. Trio troublemaker look at each other and giggle

"Once a Tsundere, always be a Tsundere" said Ice smile  
"Shut up Ice…"

"Did Halilintar developed Tsundere on the watch?" asked Boboiboy to Gempa who was by his side  
"I think it's originally his trait since you are not a Tsundere to begin with"  
"And I'm surprised that Halilintar can find out whose voice is that since your voices are practically the same as mine"  
"Like I said, Halilintar is a Tsundere. Even though he got your anger trait, he still care for us as a big brother he is" said Ice smirking

Boboiboy look at Halilintar who's not looking at any of them but he knows that he's blushing at Ice words and it make him smile

"I'm glad then…"

"Huh?" asked the seven of them

"I thought you guys are just seeing each other only as partners but seeing you guys in person make me assured that you guys look at each other as brothers" said Boboiboy give an assured smile

"Well they're really annoying but since I was chosen as the oldest so I don't have a choice do I?" said Halilintar looking at Boboiboy with a grim smile  
"Oh please, I know you care about us" said Blaze holding Taufan's hand on the left and Thorn on Taufan's right  
"After all you are" said Thorn  
"Tsundere!" shout three of them

"Okay that's it, you three need to get a punishment!" shout Halilintar to them while letting out his lightning sword  
"Hold it Mr! They're still sick Halilintar! You can electrocute them later" said Solar in front of Halilintar

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a yellow lightning surprised them. Boboiboy suddenly changed into Petir which make Gempa and Ochobot shock looking at him

"Boboiboy…I mean- Petir what are you doing?" asked Gempa shock seeing the yellow lightning sword  
"I-I don't know, when I hold my fist suddenly the sword comes out and I changed to Petir! I don't even called any elemental power"

"Solar? Any idea?" asked Ochobot  
"I told you before right, I made the feature so that Boboiboy can still use the elementals but only the first level form. Since Halilintar stupidly use his powers, Boboiboy who's still weak didn't notice that he called Petir"  
"Hey don't call me th-"  
"Nope, this one I agree with Solar. Halilintar shut your powers NOW" shout Gempa

Halilintar then take in his sword which make Petir turn back to normal. After that Boboiboy sleep down

"You okay Boboiboy?" asked Ochobot  
"Just tired…"

Ice then gets up and hold Boboiboy's head with his hand while Gempa goes to Halilintar

"My hand is cold so at least it can make you better" said Ice  
"Ahh… very cold… thanks Ice"  
"You didn't use your power?" asked Ochobot  
"No, My right hand is normal right? since my elemental is Ice so my hand is very cold to begin with. You should try hold Blaze's hand, it's very hot"  
"I know, if Ice's right hand is made of ice then he's using his powers" said Boboiboy softly

Ochobot then see Gempa angry to Halilintar like a mother scolding his son. Trio Troublemaker look at Gempa with scared look

"Trust me, this is what Gempa's role when we're together in the power watch" said Solar  
"SOLAR COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!"  
"Y-Yes!"

After that Gempa scold both of them like crazy. He want to use his powers but he hold it because he don't want Boboiboy turn into Tanah. Boboiboy look at Solar and Halilintar guilty face and he sits up

"Gempa… I'm fine, there's no need to scold them" said Boboiboy looking at Gempa  
"Yeah but they also fushion before and because of that your heartbeat is down again"  
"That I don't know but I know they do that to save me and the others… so don't scold them please"

Trio Troublemaker and Ice only holding their breath at Boboiboy's statement to Gempa. After that Gempa let out a sigh and smile to Boboiboy

"Well I can't argue with you Boboiboy... Sorry guys, I can't control my emotions there" said Gempa smile

Solar and Halilintar blinking and look at each other shock seeing Gempa smile to them. Gempa rarely mad and if Gempa is mad to them, it will last very long and more hurt than Halilintar's anger. But Boboiboy stop it and make Gempa smile in mere of seconds. All six of them goes in front of Boboiboy like a missile heading to a target and hug him with awe, plead, shock, surprised and happy look

"Boboiboy! Teach us how you do it!" shout six of them together  
"Ehhhh?!"

Gempa and Ochobot only giggle at six of them around confused Boboiboy. Ochobot glance at Boboiboy who look very happy and give a smile to him

"Finally, you meet the elementals that have been with you for years Boboiboy" thought Ochobot

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

So this is the end of this story/book! Thank you so much for everyone who like, follow, review or just silent reader it's okay! it's proof that you all like my stories and I'm very glad that my story reach well to the readers

Is it over? Nope

Trouble Battle is officially a Trilogy story!

.

.

.

Next part: Trouble Battle 3: The Elementals

.

.

.

.

I will publish the story soon! please look for it on my profile;)  
For now, you can enjoy 'maybe' side story of this series: Beware of Rocks!

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	9. News

Hello guys! so I'm just giving news that this story already putted in Wattpad! yeayyy hehehe

Wattpad name the same as this account name: Shinichi2504

I hope you can all support it in wattpad too hehe Thank youu:))


End file.
